conrad, the animal lover
by perspicace
Summary: just fluff :) a jealous conrad and yuuri being a blind bat as always. i'm really reaching for this one. cx plus i really just wanted to write greta acting more mature than the "lion of lutenberg".


_author's note: the animal i have chosen was a dog. i know in the maryoku world that is the equivalent to a house fly or something. but for time's sake it's a dog in both realms :)_

Animals?

out of all the questions the young girl had asked me "why is the sky blue?.. how do you swordfight?… how are babies made..?" this one had to be the most random. I cleared my throat "I'm sorry Greta would you mind repeating that?" i knelt down at her level and set my sword down on the fountain near us. i ran my hands through my drenched locks. as a result of rigorous training exercises. i made sure to point the sword away from her. Like her "father" she had adopted the habit of not being entirely comfortable near weapons.

"well it's just since wolfram has brought that dog in for military purposes, everyone has been really excited since it's really cute and hyper. but, yuuri noticed that he never saw you wanting to pet it ;so i just wanted to know if maybe you didn't like animals.. or maybe just dogs and there is something that happened to you when you were younger with dogs, and that's why.. and i'm sorry.." greta inhaled greedily from her long,long,looong sentence.

i couldn't help but release a chuckle. just like yuuri she has that way of making a sentence going on for ever. and end up rambling over silly things, digging a social hole too deep to get out of. i set my hand on top of her auburn head reassuringly. she was becoming slightly more like yuuri as time went by, it made my heart pound just by the thought of him.

honestly animals have never been one of interest to me. Gwendal was the one who was more animal oriented, especially if they were cute. Wolfram favored them if they served a purpose, but i never saw the appeal. to me animals were just there. i don't have a specific standpoint on the furry creatures.

she smiled appreciatively. getting the hint that this wasn't an issue of any kind. just as i was about to tell her i needed to excuse myself as to get ready for my favorite part of the day. catch with yuuri. i was cut off by a loud robust barking, and the bell like laugh of his majesty.

the scene i saw i didn't like one bit.

there stood yuuri throwing the ball as the slobbering animal wagged it's tail much like a weapon and flashily jumped in the air. proceeding to roll and run off with the object in it's stupid mouth. of course the animal was great at this. of course it could catch with time to spare , cause why wouldn't it?

feigning a return of the ball the dog ran the opposite direction with it and yuuri protested, laughed and followed afoot hollering grabbing the attention of the chuckling maids hanging laundry. if i had known that yuuri would have the same reaction with me and came running to ME with that beautiful smile i don't think i would have ever taken the time to learn how to pitch.

i frowned as the ridiculous sight proceeded, to everyone else it was just a boy and a dog. i saw some idiot animal taking my spot. of course, im sure if yuuri saw me he would invite me automatically. that's just the kind of person he was. but it was the principal, this was our thing.

i know it's selfish and childlike but i want hekai to need me. more than he already does. i want him completely monopolized, to beg for me to stay by his side forever. and this stupid animal comes strutting in and interrupt my rare conversations with him and jumps on him wagging it's horrendous tail. finding it's way under the table and setting it's head on his lap begging for scraps. one i could only dream of resting my head on. and now this? just fantastic.

if mother saw me most likely she would squeal and crush me in one of those hugs only mother could provide. about me being too adorable pouting like a little kid again, needing some attention.

i ripped my eyes from the little "relationship" going on and looked at greta. who was somehow enjoying watching the monstrosity going on. if she wasn't witnessing i would most likely chuck a stone at the beast.

trying to regain my normal calm stature before i saw that, i interrupted greta's devotion to the new attraction.

"i hate to seem strange greta but,'' reddish brown eyes looked at me curiously. in the corner of my eye i could see yuuri proceeding to run his hands over the muddy dogs head cooing. oh dear shinou give me strength!

''i'm actually not that fond of animals."

and with that i grabbed my sword and walked straight to my chambers. the once perceived cool conrart weller deserved at least five minutes of childish moping.

god i hate dogs.


End file.
